


Iron Man Scene One

by marvelatmymajesty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, It’s literally just like the first scene of the first Iron Man movie, You can use this for anything you want I don’t care, im serious, poor Jimmy he just wanted a selfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelatmymajesty/pseuds/marvelatmymajesty
Summary: I mean, the tags say it all. I typed out the first scene of Iron Man, all the way up to the Apogee Awards. I kept it free from typos and divergence from the original script. I promise, it’s word-for-word. Other authors can use this if they want to make a “Avengers watch their own movies” work, but please ask me first~





	Iron Man Scene One

The screen opens to a mountain range of some sort, an expanse of desert before it. The wind blows softly before being interrupted suddenly by AC/DC’s “Back In Black.” Three Military trucks with men on them are shown tearing their way through a worn road, dust and sand billowing behind them. The words “Kunar Province, Afghanistan” flashes across the bottom of the screen in yellow. The camera pans into the second (middle) truck, a man with a small herd of goats in the background. The soldier on top of the truck pans his machine gun about the horizon, alert for enemies. It is revealed that the music is blaring from a speaker inside the truck. The camera zooms into a man’s left hand (holding a glass of whiskey, ice clinking to the sway of the Jeep) before panning up to a young soldier’s face, his eyes wide in awe. He shyly looks away as Tony Stark is revealed to be the one holding the glass. He and the young soldier awkwardly make eye contact a few times before Tony abruptly breaks the silence. 

“I feel like you’re driving me to a court martial— this is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you’re going to pull over and snuff me; what? You’re not allowed to talk?” He pauses for a moment before getting frustrated. “Hey, Forrest!” 

The young soldier next to him looks down. “We can talk, sir.” 

“Oh, I see. So it’s personal?” He disinterestedly gazes our the window. 

The driver of the truck speaks up, voice feminine. “No, you intimidate them.” 

Tony looks up in disbelief. “Good God; you’re a woman!” He stares for a moment. “I honestly— I couldn’t have called that... I mean, I’d apologize, but isn’t that what we’re going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first.” The male soldiers share eye contact and smirk. 

“I’m an airman,” she replies, not taking her eyes off the road. 

Tony continues to ramble: “Well, you have actually excellent bone structure there— I’m kinda... having a hard time not looking at you now; is that weird?” 

Everyone in the van laughs, the mood getting lighter. The airman smiles widely. 

“C’mon, it’s okay! Laugh!” The soldier in the passenger side turns around quickly. “Hey!” Tony says, acknowledging him through his heavily tinted glasses. 

“S-Sir, I- I have a question to ask.”

“Yes, please.”

“Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last years’ Maxine cover models?” 

Tony gives his answer easily, taking off his glasses as he does so; “That is an excellent question; yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately the Christmas cover was twins.” 

The driver smiles a bit bitterly. The shy soldier from before looks at Tony in a bit of shock. 

Tony makes eye contact with him. “Anything else?” The soldier raises his hand a bit. “You’re kidding me with the hand up, right?”

“Is it cool if I take a picture with you?”

“Yes, it’s very cool.” The soldier, overjoyed, gives a camera over to the soldier in the passenger seat who mutters an “all right,” while he cues up the camera. The soldier shuffled over to Tony who says with a straight face, “I don’t want to see this on your MySpace page.” The soldier continues smiling and puts up a peace sign. Tony continues, “please, no gang signs.” The soldier’s smile drops with his hand and he glances at Tony. “No, throw it up, I’m kidding.” The soldier starts smiling again and puts the two fingers up. “Yeah, peace! I love peace; I’d be out of a job with peace.” 

The soldier ignores Tony in favor of addressing the one with the camera, “Come on, come on! Just click it; don’t change any settings. Just—“

An explosion cuts them off as the van in front of them gets hit with a missile. The soldiers all yell while gunshots can be heard tearing through the area around them and ricocheting off the truck. Tony looks slightly panicked, “What’s going on— What’ve we got?!”

“Contact left!” The driver shouts, slamming on the breaks and grabbing her machine gun as she jumps out of the truck. She’s immediately shot, falling to the ground. 

The soldier in the passenger side shouts back to the young soldier, “Jimmy! Stay with Stark!” He, too, hurls himself out of the vehicle. 

“Stay down!” Jimmy shouts, pushing Tony toward the base of the truck. The soldier outside just manages to get a few shots out before he’s hit in the chest, and goes down with a shout. Tony jerks back at the sight. Jimmy cocks his gun and makes to leave the truck, bulletholes still riddling the door. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait— gimme a gun!” Tony yells, but by then Jimmy is already out of the vehicle. Jimmy whips around and yells through the widow. 

“Stay here!” He turns back around, right as an explosion goes off. Tony’s face tightens as he sluggishly gazes around. The gunshots become muffled and an intense ringing reverberates around the room. He looks though the back window as the soldiers from the truck behind him are also gunned down, or ripped to shreds in fiery explosions. Suddenly, the ominous whistle of a missile incoming is heard, and Tony hurriedly opens the door and runs out. He just manages to get out before the front of the truck explodes behind him. He yells, covering his head as he tries to run through the chaos and fire. He dives behind a boulder with a shout, bullets hitting it as he gains his bearings. He pulls himself as close as possible and grabs his phone, dialing a number quickly. 

Before he can finish, a missile embeds itself in the ground in front of him, a mechanical whine making itself heard. The Stark Industries symbol painted across the side causes Tony’s eyes to widen, and he frantically scurries away as the whine gets louder and louder. It explodes in front of him, blasting him back and sending him flying. 

He lands on the ground with a thud and a grunt of pain, ringing heard sharply in the background. As the camera begins to pan out, it is with increasing panic that Tony realizes that he’s bleeding out from multiple wounds in the chest— almost like bullet holes. The screen fades to white, Tony’s empty look of pain the last thing visible. 

Suddenly, drilling and a gruff voice is heard, but all that is visible is what appears to be the inside of a burlap sack. The bag moves and is pulled off Tony’s head, showing his face covered in cuts and his expressions somewhat delirious. 

The voice continues on, as Tony begins to gather his bearings. He looks around, noticing men with guns, as well as a camera pointed in his direction. The shot zooms out until six large men are shown, with the red Ten Rings flag draped across the back wall. 

The words ’Iron Man’ appear in gold letters across the screen. 

The black background fades away to show a crowd of posh looking patrons all seated in the audience for the Apogee Awards. 

“Tony Stark,” the announcer begins, the words ‘Las Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier’ flashing across the bottom of the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw any typos, lmk. If you would like to use this for any reason, I’ll let you, just please gimme a heads up, thanks~


End file.
